Bicycle tires Including at least one reinforcement layer that contains strength supports and that is arranged between a carcass and a tread rubber and/or between the carcass layers below the tread rubber and/or within the tread rubber are known, e.g., from German utility model DE 77 17 997 U1 and DE 199 09 648 A1. The strength supports in these cited documents are composed of aramid (aromatic polyamide). The reinforcement layers are thereby used as puncture protection. They are to protect the tube from perforations by sharp objects, such as, e.g., shards or granulate, and damage. It is also known to embody puncture protection layers of polyamide, polyester or special rubber layers.
However, the known puncture protection layers entail a high weight to ensure a particularly high resistance to puncturing, since several layers, thicker fabric or thicker threads are used for a high resistance to puncturing. The high weight has an adverse effect on rolling resistance.
Automobile tires are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,165 which have strength supports in the belt with a (1+6) construction of seven monofilaments. The monofilaments have diameters from 40 to 400 μm and comprise a liquid-crystal polymer, such as, e.g., Vectra® from Hoechst Celanese. Completely different demands are made on belts for automobile tires with regard to the desired properties than on reinforcement layers for bicycle tires. The belt with automobile tires in radial construction is thus used in particular for dimensional and driving stability, which is achieved through high torsional stiffness and bending stiffness.